


All My Children

by Aristotle_410



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Mingyu, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meanie is still young, Mingyu is like the best dad ever, Mingyu is still learning how to be a father, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Parents Mingyu/Wonwoo, Possessive Mingyu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, father-son bonding, it's just petty family feuding, protective mingyu, sweet mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo go on a vacation trusting their kids to be home alone... it doesn't go well.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	All My Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the fanfic I've always wanted to read so I hope you like it.
> 
> Twitter @Wonwoonator1

(Wonwoo is 36 and Mingyu is 35.)  
  


”Eomma! Appa’s home!” a fifteen year old Seungkwan shouted as he turned his head away from the living room window. 

Over the sizzling of the frying pan and the beeping of the oven, he could hear Mingyu’s truck door shut and then beep as he locked it. It was one of the sounds he got more than accustomed to. Hearing it gave him a thrill knowing his alpha was home. 

“Alright. Can you tell him to get the mail? I forgot to do it today.” 

“Hmm.” Seungkwan nodded, running off to open the front door. 

“Thanks sweetie.” 

Just from the thumping of his son’s feet on the stairs it was obvious he was excited to see his father. Mingyu used to be the puppy in the family, well, that was before they had one. Now Mingyu had grown up to become a stoic and serious alpha. It wasn’t that he was hardened or dull, no, he was only more wholehearted and down-to-earth as ever. Being older, he appreciated seeing Mingyu become more mature, fulfilling his duties as alpha. But it was in the rare moments that he saw the sweet and tender side of him, beyond the seriousness of his career and the goofiness of his interactions with their kids. Only he knew that side of Mingyu no one else had seen; whom no one had deserved to see.

The front door clicked open, creaking as it moved through the air. The sound was frustrating. Why did Mingyu have to make all of his entrances so suspenseful?

He didn’t know when he should acknowledge the alpha’s presence, all of a sudden feeling as though he was inadequate being in his casual clothes with sauce stains all over his shirt. That and he looked as though he hadn’t slept.

It was true.

“Honey? I’m home.” Mingyu called, his tone melodious like it was the chorus to some song a soldier would sing when he was marching. 

A shiver went up Wonwoo’s spine and he turned his head around in excitement. Mingyu’s face came into focus with the help of his glasses and a wave of warmth and relief overcame him, softening his sharp and stone cold features and making his legs almost wobble. Mingyu stood there grinning smugly at him in his suit and tie with his hair slicked back.

The omega ran to his husband, not caring if he tripped or stumbled because he knew Mingyu would catch him. And he did.

The taller caught him in his arms and spun him around, looking down at him as if he was the only object of his attention, the only thing that mattered at the end of the day. Sure, they needed money to survive but how could an alpha survive without his mate, no matter how strong he was. 

“You were gone for too long Gyu. What did they hold you up for?” Wonwoo asked, breathing heavily. 

“The boss wanted me to stay and help negotiate a contract.”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes.

“It better have worked for you to be away so long.” he pouted, burying his face under the alpha’s chin. 

“It did.” Mingyu chuckled, gently running his fingers through his mate’s hair. “The boss said he chose me ‘cause I have good people skills.” 

“Well at least your boss is right about one thing. If he doesn’t promote you to an executive position soon then I’m going to drive down there and make him. I don’t even care if I have to pull the kids out of school, I’ll take em with me-”

“Wonu-” Mingyu began, bearing his canines “Your heat must be coming up because you’re acting crazy.”

“Oh shush. You shouldn’t joke about those things. You don’t want to go through another pregnancy with me do you?” Wonwoo eyed him, putting a hand on his hip.

Mingyu gulped. Wonwoo’s pregnancies were the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed in his whole life. Of course, some of the moments were painful for the both of them. Wonwoo was constantly whining about not being able to fit in his usual clothes. So there was that. And on the other hand, he didn’t want to have to get a cast for a broken wrist again. Yeah, omegas were pretty strong when they were giving birth. 

“I think four’s enough for us.” Mingyu said, giving the omega a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Mingyu huffed. 

“Hey, I just worked my ass off all day and this is what I get when I come home?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, distracting the alpha from his mate’s advance. Mingyu didn’t know what hit him when the omega stood up on his tippy toes and pecked him on the lips. 

The omega gave him a kittenish smile as he landed back on the heels of his feet, making Mingyu growl.

“C’mere.” the alpha gritted, wrapping his hands around Wonwoo’s waist as he bent him over to kiss him harder. 

Wonwoo slapped him on the shoulder and then on the back but the taller man didn’t relent, devouring his lips. The omega could only squeal as the alpha’s hands came down to grab his ass which had gotten perkier with all of the pregnancies. 

_That’s it._

He had enough, picking up his foot and kicking Mingyu in the shin. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Mingyu yelped, holding his leg as he jumped up and down.

“You’re being inappropriate Gyu. Couples our age have gotten all mellow and tamed. I guess it went the other way for you.” Wonwoo scoffed. It wasn’t like he was ready for them to be an old retired couple, but he didn’t want it to be a high school romance either. 

“C’mon. I’ve waited the whole day to hold you like this.” Mingyu said huskily, bringing him back in his arms. 

“I wanna kiss you.” the alpha continued, whispering in his ear.

“Ew. Get a room.”a gruff voice muttered, brushing past them. 

Shit. He forgot their kids had heightened hearing.

Mingyu could only growl, angry because he had been interrupted.

Wonwoo felt like wiping the sweat off his forehead because he was relieved but that didn’t stop the question he had from being asked.

“And where have you been young man?” 

“Out.” Hwee snapped, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked past them.

Wonwoo arched a brow, holding onto Mingyu’s shoulders as the alpha still held him by the back.

“Where’s ‘out?”

“Vernon’s”

“Doing what?”

Hwee let out a frustrated breath, not wanting the omega to find out he had actually been at a girl’s house.

“Why do you want to know so bad huh?” 

Mingyu growled.

“Hey, don’t talk to your Eomma like that.” the alpha said, flashing his eyes.

It wiped off whatever kind of smirk that was on Hwee’s face, making his breath hitch. 

“Sorry.” he grumbled, lowering his head as he spun back around to run up stairs. 

Wonwoo could only frown. It had been forever since Hwee called Mingyu ‘Appa’.

“I hate it when you guys leave.” he pouted, rubbing his cheek in the fabric of the alpha’s business suit. At face value it smelled like a mixture of paper, ink, and other office supplies with oil, rubber, and metal but the scent of his alpha was as strong as ever, only now making him feel as though he were home. 

Mingyu nuzzled his neck, letting out a low noise as he became engulfed with the sweet citrus smell of his omega.

“I’ll never leave you Wonwoo, I promise. I’ll make sure to call you next time, really. The boss isn’t really great at timing.”

The omega nodded. 

“I love you.” 

The alpha couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Wonwoo sounded so desperate yet at the same time relaxed. Their relationship indeed was still filled with passion but it was nevertheless domesticated. 

Mingyu knew having another baby would be hard for them. Of course he was content with the matter. But he had to admit, he missed seeing Wonwoo all round carrying his pups, especially through that apron of his. Though he wouldn’t change anything now. He was the happiest he had ever been.

“Love you too.” 

The alpha held their foreheads together, laughing due to the awkwardness but most of all reveling in the sweetness of it all. Of course, Seungkwan just had to ruin it.

“Awww.” he cooed, clasping his hands and cradling his cheek. 

The both of them realized that they would have preferred it that Hwee had interrupted them again. They’d give anything to be insulted rather than be embarrassed. 

Mingyu’s face flushed red and his eyes crinkled as Wonwoo went wide eyed, looking as though he were a deer caught in headlights. Of course, the alpha used it as an opportunity to sneak his hand down towards Wonwoo’s rear and squeeze it. 

The omega jumped up, swatting away his husband’s hand as he gave him an evil eye. Though Wonwoo composed himself remembering his son was still watching them. 

“Kwannie. Can you go check on your sisters and then help set the table? Dinner’s going to be ready in…” he said, pausing as he checked the timer on the oven.

“Five minutes.” 

“Yes, Eomma.” Seungkwan pouted. “Just keep it PG guys, okay?”

Wonwoo spat out a breath. 

“Kwannie-” he gritted his teeth but their son wasn’t going to stop.

“Oh and Appa?”

Mingyu grinned.

“Yeah?” 

“Keep your hands to yourself please. There are children here.” he said matter of factly. 

The alpha followed after Wonwoo, his expression becoming wide-eyed as they both watched their son skip out the backdoor to check on his sisters who were playing on the swing set. 

Mingyu huffed.

“Just like his Eomma.”

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with keeping it PG. That’s what a bedroom is for.”

The alpha shook his head.

“Nuh uh. A bedroom is for sleeping. That’s why we’re going away next week.” Mingyu smirked. “I’m gonna have you all to myself babe.” 

Wonwoo scoffed, knowing Mingyu’s wanting for him was the reason why they had four kids. He just hoped the alpha wasn’t right about his heat coming up. But still, it’d be nice to have a fifth one. Mingyu still had a decade left in him to keep up with a little toddler running around. 

He smiled.

“Why the hell did I marry you?” 

II

Mingyu plopped down on his seat at the end of the dining room table, letting out a groan. His job wasn’t entirely relegated to an office. Being a site manager, he was at the desk and on the field throughout the day, hence why his truck was filled with a bunch of tool boxes, metal and lumber. He would have collapsed on the couch the minute he got home but as soon as he saw his mate he regained the energy to keep standing. Heck, he would have picked Wonwoo up and taken him to their bedroom if it weren’t for the fact that his mate was making dinner and their kids being outside. Something about Wonwoo looking out the window as he made dinner for them stirred something within him. He didn’t know why couples longed for the glory days or were nostalgic for the time they were in high school. Everything was perfect as it was.

It was an anomaly how Wonwoo stayed so slim. Must have been in his genes or something. He was fond of seeing Wonwoo hunched over the kitchen counter, delicately placing basil leaves on the caprice salad he had made right before he went to sprinkling herbs on the fritters he had rolled in his own hands. The omega always made dinner with the utmost precision of a chef in a five star restaurant. Never in a million years did he think his mate cooking would make him fall more in love. If that was even possible. 

The clattering of silverware on the table woke him from his daze and he saw Seungkwan reordering the mess he had made, arranging the forks, spoons, and knives in their respective places.

“Hey kid, how’s school?” the alpha grinned, laying his arm out and resting it on the table as he leaned on one side of the chair. 

Seungkwan let out a breath, smiling shyly as he set down the salt and pepper shakers.

“It’s good. Just a lot of homework. That’s why I was gonna ask, could I take dinner with me upstairs Appa? I need all the time I can get.”

Mingyu chuckled.

“You’d rather get an ‘A’ on a sheet of homework than have time with your family?”

“Well-” Seungkwan began, looking down at the cloth napkin he was folding. “I could have dinner with you guys but then I’d have to stay up all night.”

“C’mon, forget about homework. Homework is for losers.”

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo shouted from the kitchen, whipping around to face his direction with a wooden spoon. “Take that back. He’s a good student, you don’t want to ruin his academic streak.” 

“If being at the top of the class means not being with your family, then I’d say fuck that.” the alpha snorted. 

Wonwoo sent him a dirty look.

“Language!” 

Mingyu shrugged it off, extending his knuckle so he could fist bump his son.

Seungkwan didn’t budge, looking at his father disappointedly.

“Appa, how did you finish high school?” 

It was meant to be a rhetorical question but alphas weren’t the best at understanding those kinds of things.

“I almost dropped out but your Eomma was the reason why I stayed.”

Seungkwan’s breath hitched.

“You were in love with Eomma that young?” 

The alpha smirked.

“Nah, Eomma was just that scary.” 

Wonwoo groaned.

“Cut it out Gyu, we all know it was because you couldn’t stand not being in the same room as me.” 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be making my dinner omega?” 

Wonwoo scowled.

“Someone obviously doesn’t want their food to be poison-free tonight.”

A drop of sweat would have rolled down Mingyu’s forehead if not for the air conditioning.

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.” Mingyu chuckled, hunching his back. Seungkwan giggled to himself, walking out into the kitchen to help his Eomma with filling everyone’s plates.

Just as his stomach was about to growl, the backdoor swung open, hitting the wall as two pairs of tiny feet hit the floor. His daughters’ shoes squeaked on the polished wood like little basketball players, storming in at the smell of food. 

“Appa!” Sua screamed, running as if there was a monster behind her. Luckily he didn’t make her have to jump over the arm of his chair to get into his lap as he stood up to meet them. 

If Sua had been any one else’s daughter, she would have trembled at the sight of a six-foot two alpha towering over her but it only made her run into his arms more, seeing her father’s height and size as a source of comfort and protection.

Suji on the other hand gave him her widest smile, dancing on her tiptoes as she hugged his leg. 

“Appa!” she called him softly, reaching her arms out and wiggling her fingers.

Mingyu beamed, getting Sua settled on his right arm as he leaned down to pick up Suji. 

“Hey there.” he laughed, closing his eyes as Sua gave him a sloppy peck on the cheek. 

Suji more or less released a tired sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Appa. I missed you.” she whimpered, holding onto to him tightly as Sua stared at him fondly, sucking her thumb. 

“I missed you too.” Sua pouted, placing both her tiny hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. It was crazy how strong she became. 

“It’s alright you two, Appa’s here.” he said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. “How’s my two little princesses? Were you good for Eomma while I was gone?”

“Hmm.” Sua hummed while Suji nodded into his shoulder. 

“You guys hungry?”

They both went wide-eyed, remembering that there was food. 

“Yes!” they shouted, making grabby hands towards their booster seats at the table. It was probably the worst spot in the house for Wonwoo to vacuum. 

He put them down into their seats one at a time, pushing them in and making sure their bibs were secure. He kissed the top of their heads before taking the napkins and placing it in their lap. Suji smiled up at him as he did it, kicking her feet in excitement while Sua swatted his hands away.

“I want to do it myself!” she snapped, grimacing as she ripped the napkin out of his hand and placed it in her lap. Much to her displeasure, it fell out of her lap but he caught it just in time, handing it to her with a look.

“Now is that how you’re supposed to behave, pumpkin?”

“No.” Sua said, fumbling with the napkin in order to avoid the alpha’s stare. “Sorry.” she mumbled, grabbing for his hand and rubbing her cheek against it. Even if it was calloused and still smelled slightly like rubber and metal, it managed to calm her down. Probably because they his hand also smelled like Wonwoo. 

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, smiling down at her before collapsing in his seat. He was lucky he didn’t have to entertain them anymore once he spotted his mate carrying a whole chicken on a glass baking tray, smiling like it was someone’s birthday. He was too hungry even to sit there and let his mouth water, already grabbing a fork and knife. 

“Okay everyone, dinner!” Wonwoo smiled, putting a roast chicken down in front of the alpha, letting him do the honors of cutting it. 

Despite being starved like an animal, Mingyu gave Sua and Suji the first pieces, serving them both knowing they’d get upset otherwise if one sister got served before the other. 

“Hwee! Come down! Dinner!” Wonwoo said once more, banging the wooden spoon in his hand against an empty pot. 

“I know, I heard you the first time.” their son snapped, loudly descending down the staircase.

“Hey!” Mingyu growled, causing his daughters and Seungkwan to flinch. “Watch your tone or you don’t eat at all.” 

Hwee froze in his tracks. 

“Fine then. I won’t eat.”

Mingyu clenched his teeth, letting out a frustrated groan. It was tough bickering and playing games with his kids. 

“Cut it out, will you? Eomma made this dinner for you so there aint no way in hell you're skipping unless you piss me off again. Now sit your ass down and eat.” 

Hwee lowered his head, grabbing his chair and flinging it out, not caring if it scratched the wood.

“I don’t even want to eat with any of you.” he muttered quietly, forgetting they were all a family of werewolves.

Mingyu chose to ignore it, angrily taking a bite out of the chicken leg. It didn’t end there however, as a second later a snap could be heard throughout the whole room.

“Gyu? What was that?” Wonwoo asked. “Did anyone bite on a bone?” 

Mingyu looked down at the chicken leg in his hand, grumbling to himself as he saw that he had gripped it so hard the whole thing cracked.

“It was nothing. Go back to eating.” 

“Gyu.” Wonwoo smiled faintly, tilting his head knowingly. “Is there something you guys want to talk about?” 

“No, now eat.” Mingyu growled, holding out the bone in his hand and pointing it at the omega like he was sentencing him to be executed.

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

“Appa.” Seungkwan began softly, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Eomma’s just trying to help. We’re all family you know-”

“Some of us don’t act like it.” Mingyu snapped, glaring at Hwee.

“Gyu.” Wonwoo gritted, calling for his attention.

“He’s your son.” the omega said, mouthing the words. 

“He’s yours too,” he retorted.

“Whatever.” his mate sighed, rolling his eyes. “Could we just have one dinner where-”

“Appa, can you cut this?” Suji asked, sticking her fork up in the air and pointing at her plate. 

Mingyu breathed a sigh of relief, reaching over Sua to get her sister’s plate. 

“Sure sugarplum. You gotta eat your carrots though alright?”

“Yes, Appa.” 

“Kwannie.” Mingyu groaned, furrowing his brows as he began to cut the pieces of potato Seungkwan had given her. 

“You didn’t cut it up enough for her.”

“Sorry. I thought-”

“Why did you give her pieces this big? You know she could choke.”

“Okay, it’s my fault. I get it!” 

Mingyu clenched his fist.

“Watch it buddy. Do you want to be grounded next?” 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled. 

“Stay out of it.”

“No, I won’t. I don’t like how you're acting today.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes.

“Really huh? You don’t think you could tell them that?” he retorted, pointing at Seungkwan and Hwee. 

“Not when you’re acting like the biggest child at this dinner table!” 

“Yeah right. I’m the one that has to come home to kids who can’t even respect their parents. You don’t even discipline them Won, and you’re wondering why they are so misbehaved? Get out of here, seriously.” Mingyu huffed. 

Wonwoo shook his head.

“Maybe we need to work on some things together, as a family. But that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. Right guys?” Wonwoo smiled, trying to keep his voice steady. The glare the alpha was sending him always frightened him.

The omega brushed Suji’s hair with his fingers and smiled at Sua and then turned to look at a red-eyed and sniffling Seungkwan. He patted Hwee on the shoulder, knowing the kid wasn’t fond of skinship. So it was the least he could do to garner his support although it didn’t really work. Hwee only shrugged. 

“Love you, Appa!” Sua shouted as Suji kicked her feet and giggled. 

Seungkwan rubbed his eyes and let out a nervous chuckle. 

Mingyu’s heart sank at the sight of his son on the verge of tears, guarding himself with his arms. The alpha cracked a smile, getting up from his seat and holding out his arms. 

Seungkwan lowered his head and shyly got up, keeping his face hidden as he buried it in Mingyu’s white collared undershirt. 

“I’m sorry kid.” Mingyu sighed, patting his son’s head. “I shouldn’t have got angry at you. No hard feelings, alright?”

The boy sniffled, nodding his head as he let the warmth of his father’s embrace engulf him. 

“Love you.” Seungkwan smiled.

The alpha chuckled, patting his back.

“Love you too, son.” 

“Hwee.” Wonwoo whispered, nudging the boy to get up after Seungkwan sat down.

“What?” the boy hissed.

“Go and hug your father. Now.”

“Fine.” Hwee mumbled, getting up abruptly from his seat and stomping over to the alpha across the table.

Just as Mingyu opened his arms up to receive his loving son, Hwee merely stuck out his hand, mustering up enough courage to stare Mingyu right in the eyes.

He was an alpha just like his father. Alpha’s didn’t hug.

Mingyu hesitated at first, but didn’t want to give Hwee the upperhand. Taking his son’s hand, he squeezed it tight and gave him a firm handshake. 

“There, you happy now?” Hwee sniped, glaring at the taller man.

Mingyu only chuckled. 

“Well, you’re my son alright.” 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” the younger muttered, sitting back down and stuffing his face. 

Wonwoo didn’t even have to tell his husband not to say anything back, Mingyu had already let it go, breathing out as he crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

He owed Wonwoo the biggest apology but it could wait until the end of dinner. The kids wouldn’t want to see it.

“Is the food good everyone?” the omega asked. He poked at the vegetables on Suji’s plate, reminding her to eat them. 

“Yeah. Thanks for dinner.” Seungkwan smiled, kicking Hwee in the ankle under the table.

“Yup.” the other boy said, actually sounding as if he liked it rather than simply wanting to get out of there.

“Thank you Eomma for dinner!” Sua said, bearing her little teeth which reminded him of Mingyu’s. It was obvious she was only being polite because she wanted dessert but Wonwoo was touched by it anyways. 

“Your welcome.” he smiled, letting out a relaxed breath as he sat back in his seat.

“Wonu, you’re full already?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, I ate a big lunch.”

“Really?”

“Yes Gyu, I’d never lie to you.” Wonwoo snorted.

“I’m just saying babe, you should eat more. I don’t want you to be too thin. Plus you’re eating for two so you gotta make sure the baby-”

He stopped himself, realizing what he just said.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” 

_Wonwoo wasn’t pregnant anymore._

“Wait, what?” Hwee furrowed his brows. 

“Eomma why didn’t you tell us? We’re gonna have a little brother?”

“Who says it’s a boy?” Hwee scowled.

“Well I want a little brother.” Seungkwan huffed.

“That’s not how it works.”

“Oh yeah, you would know since you're dating an omega.” 

“Shut up.” Hwee spat, knowing his brother was just teasing him. Except his parents weren’t supposed to know that he was around a girl. They didn’t even know if he was straight.

“Okay you two, no fighting.” Wonwoo sang, hitting his spoon against his glass of water. “Appa just forgot that I wasn’t pregnant. No biggie.”

“Yeah, I mean- you’ve been pregnant for like thirty-six months combined. I guess I’m still stuck in those days.” Mingyu chuckled, reclining back in his seat and resting his head on his arms. It wasn’t really a good excuse but it worked by the sound of it. No one raised any questions.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo sighed, still smiling. It looked as though he were dreaming, playing with his food rather than eating it.

“Speaking of the old days. That reminds me.” Mingyu began, looking at his two sons in particular. “We’re going away for a while.”

“Only for a week.” Wonwoo added, making sure Sua and Suji didn’t get upset. They pouted at first, knowing what “going away” meant, but they didn’t fully understand the concept of time to burst out crying. Well, none of them actually knew what “going away” meant to be exact. The only time they had ever truly gone on a ‘vacation’ was their honeymoon. All the other times were family trips to the beach, skiing, or to Lotte world. It was safe to say the couple had never spent much time alone together except if sleeping counted.

Seungkwan gaped.

“But- that means we’re going to have to stay with-”

“Nana.” Hwee groaned. 

“Well would you want to stay with Uncle Cheolie?” 

“No!” Seungkwan shouted, trembling in his seat while Hwee gritted his teeth.

“A sleep over with him is like fucking bootcamp.” 

“Language!” Wonwoo growled while Mingyu only chuckled. 

“There you have it. So quit whining you two. Maybe Grandma’s house smells like old lady but last time I checked she’s a pretty good baker.”

Seungkwan pouted.

“Yeah but that’s like only for one night. You guys are going to be gone for a week. She’s gonna have us make doilies and clean her attic!”

“That was only once.” Wonwoo sighed. 

“Yeah but her house always smells like vinegar because she doesn’t want to buy actual kitchen cleaner.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, like we are totally cancelling our vacation because you don’t like the smell of vinegar. Nice one.” 

Mingyu grinned, prompting his omega to look at him as if a light bulb had lit up over his head. Although it was more of a conspiracy than an idea.

“Hey, how about this. I’ll make a deal with you guys. You don’t make Eomma upset for the rest of the week and we’ll consider letting you stay here on your own.” 

Wonwoo looked at his husband suspiciously, knowing it was the first time Mingyu was trying to get on Hwee’s good side.

The young alpha merely crossed his arms.

“What? Why should there even be a deal? We’re old enough to be home alone, deal or no deal.” 

Mingyu huffed.

“Yeah? Well, you're not old enough to disobey Eomma your Appa like that.”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan hissed. “If you keep it up we won’t be able to stay by ourselves at all.” 

“Shut up, I know.” 

“Hwee. You’re already on thin ice with me young man.” Wonwoo said, holding up his finger. 

“I just don’t get why we need to be on best behavior. Staying home alone is already a given for kids my age. Especially because I’m an alpha, right Dad? Alphas can be independent.” Hwee said, for once looking at his parents in the eyes. He was becoming more daring every day, even if he remained distant. 

Mingyu actually considered what Hwee was saying much to Wonwoo’s dismay. Being an omega, he knew what Seungkwan probably felt at the moment. Being helpless, dependent, and unreliable. He didn’t want to have to yell at Mingyu for giving in to Hwee, but he didn’t want to let the young alpha’s words go unpunished. 

Luckily he didn’t have to choose.

“Maybe next year you’ll be granted unlimited privileges as an alpha, but this year, you're still fifteen and you're still under my roof. And you know what that means buddy? You’re going to follow my rules and if we say you can’t stay here alone, you can’t. Got it?” Mingyu grunted, laying his fist down firmly on the table.

“Whatever.” 

“Keep up the attitude Hwee. Your own brother’s already on the right track to stay home alone and he’s an _omega_. I expect better from you.” 

Wonwoo grimaced. Maybe it wasn’t the best his husband could say but at least Hwee got the point.

“Eomma, I’m done.” Suji said, pouting. 

‘Me too.” Sua nodded, pushing her plate out into the center of the table. “Can we go back outside?”

“Please, Eomma.” 

“Yes but you have to come in soon. It’s going to get dark out. Okay?” 

The both of them beamed, wiggling out of their booster seats to run into Wonwoo’s lap. 

“Thanks for dinner!” Sua said, trying hard to connect all of the words into a sentence. The two sisters climbed up Wonwoo’s leg and gave him loud kisses on the cheek, squeezing his face and hugging him. 

“Hey! What about me?” Mingyu whined, getting up and holding his hands out. “Hurry, we want to go outside before it gets dark!” Sua shouted angrily, nevertheless running into her father’s arms. 

Mingyu smiled widely, bearing his kanines as Sua and Suji kissed him on both cheeks. 

“Alright, don’t have too much fun.” 

His two daughters giggled, smiling at him as their tiny hands held onto his shoulders. 

“Bye Appa!” 

“See ya.” 

The alpha turned around towards the table, helping his mate stack up all of the trays and dishes. 

“Thanks Eomma.” Seungkwan said, rushing to the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher.

“Thanks.” Hwee muttered, walking slowly behind his brother as they went up stairs. 

Wonwoo let out a breath, watching both of his sons’ feet disappear as they went upstairs. He turned to look out the kitchen window, seeing Sua and Suji running circles around the swing set as they played tag. 

“I missed you babe.” Mingyu said, coming up behind him where he stood at the sink. The alpha wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his nape.

“Gyu, can’t you wait? I’m trying to clean up around here. You’ve been working all day, it’s the least I can do. No alpha should come home to a messy house right?” Wonwoo giggled, turning around to play with Mingyu’s tie. It was a nervous habit of his but his husband found it endearing, grinning as he watched Wonwoo distract himself with it. 

“I could honestly care less.” Mingyu huffed. “You being here with the kids safe and sound is all I want. Who cares about the place being spic and span. I just want it to smell like you.”

“Alright, alright.” Wonwoo groaned, trying to wrestle his wrists out of Mingyu’s grip to no avail. 

Mingyu only growled.

“I’ve been waiting the whole day to be with you. I haven’t thought of anyone else, haven’t even looked at anyone else. You’re the only person who can make me like this.” 

Just as he thought Mingyu was going to take his hand and bring it down to his arousal, the alpha brought it over his heart instead. It’s rapid beating struck him with pain. Pain of knowing how long the alpha had suffered being away from him, and also guilt for thinking Mingyu was just a sex-crazed animal who wanted to bed him. He should have known better to think that way of his own husband. Hence why he let out a whine and fell into Mingyu’s embrace, warmed and comforted by the strong scent of his alpha. 

“Can I kiss you?” Mingyu said gruffly, his tone almost blunt. They were the same words and the same way the alpha had spoken when he first asked him all those years ago. There wasn’t any immaturity nor bruteness to it. However blunt and straightforward, most of all it was _heroic._

Wonwoo let out a breath. It sounded almost like a scoff but it really was a chuckle. 

“Are you really asking that now alpha?.” He snorted, slapping Mingyu’s shoulder. “I’d let you do anything to me, silly. I love-“

The omega was cut off by his husband capturing his lips and grabbing him by the waist. Mingyu may have owned the house, the car, and the rights to the custody of their kids, but most importantly, the alpha had a claim to him. The right hadn't been inherited from his father nor had it been granted by nature, no, the alpha had earned it. Wonwoo had surrendered to him and would always surrender to him. It was what kept their marriage alive amidst a constant battle.

The kiss wasn’t over the top nor was it greedy. It was tame and sophisticated, a reflection of their own maturity and growth together. It was nothing like a wild make out session or a silly little peck on the lips. When they kissed it was like their wedding all over again. Their kitchen had always been the altar. 

Wonwoo was still squirming in Mingyu’s grip when the ceiling creaked above them. The alpha still held them together but raised his head, realizing someone was coming down the stairs. With the heavy angriness to it he guessed it was Hwee. 

“Dad, can you take me to get a new baseball glove. Sua and Suji must have been in my room because everything was on the floor, my glove was ripped and there were holes in it. And some of my draw- I mean all my homework was crinkled.” Hwee groaned, glaring at his father. 

Wonwoo let out a humph.

“And do you think you deserve one with the way you’ve been treating Appa?”

Hwee got even more angry.

“You know what? Fine. I’ll just let the team down. Thanks a lot guys.” 

“Hwee, Eomma didn’t tell you that you could leave. Get back here!” 

“Mingyu, go easy on him.” 

“He’s an alpha. He can take it.”

Hwee turned back to them, clenching his fists by his sides.

“What!” He snapped.

Mingyu was going to flash his eyes but his mate clutched onto his hand, wrapping his arm around Mingyu’s bicep as he leaned on him. It calmed him down enough that he only growled. The alpha’s face soon relaxed and he looked at his son as if he were his friend, bearing his kanines and chuckling. 

“I got a glove for you in the shed. I was saving it for something like this.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Hwee huffed, shaking his head as he brushed past them in an attempt to storm through the back door and get outside. 

Of course he wasn’t going to let his son go that easily. 

“Hey, you can have it only on one condition.” 

Hwee arched a brow, turning around slowly to look at him.

“What do you want me to do? Be nice? I could polish your shoes but I swear I’m not touching your laundry Dad. For someone who spends half the day at the office I can smell your socks all the way-“

“Appa!” Sua called, opening the door. “Can you help me on the monkey bars please. I’m scared.” 

“They are really high!” Suji added, jumping in the air with her arms out. 

Wonwoo took it as his opportunity to get back to cleaning the kitchen as Mingyu smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry kids. Me and your brother are gonna play catch. You can watch us if you-“

“No!” Sua whined, shaking her hands in frustration. “It’s not dark yet and we only have an hour.”

“And we like it when you come outside because you scare the monsters away.” Suji nodded. 

Mingyu could only chuckle. His daughters weren’t old enough to understand the concept of time nor the fact that the only thing scary in their yard was him. 

“I’ll play with you tomorrow.” 

“But that’s so long!” Sua protested, banging her knuckles against his leg. 

“That’s what you get for messing up my room.” Hwee retorted, causing both of his sisters to snap their heads towards him. He didn’t want to think of them beating him up when they grew older. 

“We were just playing.” Suji whimpered, rubbing her eyes. 

“Alright you two, looks like it’s bath time.” Wonwoo sang, walking over to them and sticking his arms out. 

“No!” Sua cried, holding onto Mingyu’s leg as Wonwoo tried to pull her off. 

The alpha picked her off him and gave her to his mate. 

“No crying, pumpkin.” Mingyu smiled. “You don’t want Nana to find out you cried do you?” 

Sua shook her head, wiping away the wetness. 

“You have to get us donuts tomorrow Appa.” Suji pouted.

“The one’s filled with jelly!”

“And the powdered ones too!”

They both screamed while Wonwoo went wide-eyed. 

“Appa will get you the munchkins. You can have donuts when you’re big girls.” 

“But we have to get donuts because Appa won’t play with us.”

“It’s unfair.” Suji whined. 

Mingyu raked a hand through his hair and exhaled, noticing how impatient Hwee was getting.

“C’mon babe. Let em have donuts. They’ve been good haven’t they?” he arched a brow.

“Yes!” they both shouted. Suji danced around him while Sua bounced in Wonwoo’s arms, tugging on the tufts of his hair.

“Okay okay!” Wonwoo winced, laughing nevertheless. “I’m so mad at Appa though. Telling me I go easy on you kids and that I don’t discipline you when he’s the one buying you donuts.” 

“More like you're jealous that they like their Appa more.” Mingyu smirked, reaching behind Wonwoo to slap his rear end. 

“Mingyu, not in front of the kids.” the omega hissed. 

The alpha shook his head, grinning at him before turning back to look at his daughters. 

“You’re gonna be good for Eomma while he gives you a bath right?” he asked, holding Suji’s hand as he tickled Sua’s chin.

“Yes, Appa.” 

Mingyu gritted his teeth and bore his werewolf fangs, picking Suji up and hoisting her in the air. “You guys are my little munchkins did you know that?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Suji’s and then turning to run his hand through Sua’s hair. The both of them growled, reaching out with their arms pretending they had claws.

“Are you girls gonna grow up and be big and strong just like your Appa? Wonwoo smiled, kissing the top of Sua’s head.

“Well- maybe not super tall. But we’re gonna be super fast!”

“And we could destroy the whole house!” Suji said, balling her fists in the air.

“Gee, I don’t want to be around when that happens.” Wonwoo giggled.

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll protect you.” Mingyu chuckled, kissing Wonwoo for a brief second.

It wasn’t short enough he guessed as the next thing he knew, Sua was pushing his cheek away as he leaned over her head to kiss his mate.

“Ewww!” their daughters screamed.

“Yeah, get a room.” Hwee muttered, crossing his arms.

Wonwoo scoffed.

“Someday you’ll know what it’s like and we’re all gonna be there embarrassing you.” the omega said, sticking his tongue out.

Hwee cracked a grin.

“It’s normal when kids my age do it but it’s gross when old people kiss.”

“Old?” Wonwoo seethed. “Maybe you’ll just have to stay at Nana’s then while we’re gone.”

“No! I mean- it was just a slip of the tongue. I meant to say that I think it’s nice to see that you guys still love each other.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“It still surprises me everyday. Appa may be the biggest teddy bear I know but he’s not easy to sleep with.”

“Eomma, what the-” Hwee cringed. “Gross!” 

Mingyu and Wonwoo both went wide-eyed.

“I meant to say Appa always kicks me in his sleep! Gosh, what happened to my pure and innocent baby?” Wonwoo pouted, bringing his son into his chest as he combed his fingers through his hair. Sua reached down from her place on her Eomma’s arm to bop Hwee on the head, causing him to hiss.

“Ow! Sua!” he groaned.

“Bad!” she shouted, swatting at him again. 

“Now now Sua.” Wonwoo said, trying not to laugh. “Time for your bath. You too Suji.” 

Mingyu handed him their other daughter while he put an arm around Hwee’s shoulder.

“C’mon kid, let’s see what you got.”

Hwee craned his neck to look up at his father, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I thought you were just gonna give me your glove and play catch?”

Mingyu snickered.

“Nah. There’s more to it than that.” 

III

“This old thing is gonna be my new glove?” Hwee arched a brow, not liking it one bit. It wasn’t really old and worn out so much as it looked a little dated. It still had that smell of polish though and it was kind of shiny in the evening sun. Though it had a few marks on it, probably from a baseball.

“Yup.” the older alpha replied, crossing his arms. “It’s made of real leather too. It was fifty bucks when I bought it. It’s probably a hundred now.”

“And when was that? The 1700’s?” 

“You’re funny, kid.” Mingyu snorted, taking the glove from him and slipping it on his hand. “This was my glove in college. It’s still strong and durable. That’s the thing about real leather. It can take anything.” the alpha said, making a fist and punching the glove with his other hand.

“Hear that? That means it’s still got it.” the taller man grinned. “You good at pitching?”

“Coach says I’m not.” 

“Well, your coach is a jackass. I’ve played on the same team as the guy in college. Coach Jung right?”

“Yeah, his first name’s Jaehyun.” 

Mingyu chuckled, patting Hwee on the shoulder.

“Just don’t get on his bad side. And don’t tell him I’m your dad. He’d probably go extra hard on you.”

“But why? Does he actually hate you that much?” 

The alpha scratched the back of his neck, looking up at the trees over them.

“Let’s just say he was jealous because I got more home runs than him.”

“That’s it? That’s pretty petty if you ask me.” Hwee huffed.

“Eh, it doesn’t end there. The guy picked a fight with me and I had to put him in a place. Gave him the old one two and then finished him off with a hook.” the alpha said, bouncing on his feet as he swung his fists like a boxer. 

“No wonder he has a grudge.”

“And it was in front of the whole team too. He never crossed me again. Maybe I can teach you a few things other than baseball.”

“Appa- I mean dad.” Hwee cringed. “I don’t want to kill anyone.” 

“Relax. Jae was only unconscious for a few minutes.”

Hwee’s face paled. 

“Can we just work on improving my skills?”

“Someone doesn’t wanna follow in his Appa’s footsteps? Alright.” Mingyu huffed. “Throw me the ball and I’ll show you how to handle the glove.”

“Huh? What’s that gonna do? I’m the one who’s supposed to be catching.” 

“Well I gotta break it in first. You don’t want to play with a stiff glove do you?”

Hwee snorted, throwing the baseball.

“Yeah right, you just wanna play with your old glove.” 

The taller man scowled, catching the ball. 

“Not true. I’m trying to help you.” 

“Whatever you say, dad. I’ll try to help you break it in more.” Hwee grinned, flashing his red werewolf eyes and slinging the baseball at his father.

“Hey! No head shots!” Mingyu groaned, wincing as the feeling of the baseball hitting the glove went straight up his arm. 

“C’mon dad! It’s just a little pain. You’re an alpha aren’t you?” 

Mingyu smirked.

“Don’t try me kid. I was just gonna go easy on you but now you’re making it impossible. I caught your ball and I didn’t even have to shift. You better watch out.” 

Hwee shook his head, chuckling.

“Bring it on.” 

Thirty minutes passed until twilight arrived, the sky becoming orange, pink, and purple. The grass was no longer golden rather, it was dark green in the faint shadow of the trees around the yard. 

Being werewolves they could still see in the dark and had been playing actual baseball in the large field behind the house. Of course they didn’t have a baseball diamond but they used cushions from the deck to mark the bases and created a pitcher's mound out of a pile of leaves. It wasn’t so much practice as it was a father and son bonding moment so Mingyu just had to keep his glove all to himself, throwing the ball to Hwee as he batted at home plate. Being smaller and faster, Hwee usually outran him and go to first base but with the limited amount of time left to play Mingyu was bent on catching him once. 

With his special glove, Mingyu threw a curve ball which his son miraculously hit. Yet thanks to the spin he put on it, the alpha was able to snag it. He didn’t stop as it rolled off the ground and into his glove. He only kept on sprinting, holding his arm out to tag Hwee’s back with the ball.

Hwee being the little runt he was partially shifted to enhance his speed, smirking to himself as he left his father in the dust. 

Mingyu growled, totally transforming and lurching forward, soaring in the air as Hwee was only a few steps away from first base. Fortunately for Hwee, he touched first base with his foot, ducking as he saw his father coming straight at him. 

The alpha flew over his son’s head and shoulders, landing on the grass behind first base like a train being derailed. His chest and feet made lines in the ground, kicking up grass and dirt as he slid a dozen feet away. 

Hwee couldn’t help but break out in laughter.

“Fuck, that’s gotta sting.”

The older alpha snorted.

“No. I’m just all dirty now.” 

“You thought. I was talking about how you couldn’t even tag me with the ball.”

“Don’t push your luck kid.” Mingyu grunted, getting back up and wiping off the bits of grass on his shirt.

“Good game though dad. It’s tough getting old.”

Mingyu huffed,

“I’m barely a year over thirty-five.”

“Sorry grandpa.” 

“Shut up or else me and Eomma will stay on vacation for another week.”

His son shook his head fervently at that.

“Sorry dad.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I was just messin with you. And I thought omega’s were sensitive.” 

“I heard that!” Wonwoo shouted, making the alpha flinch as he turned around to see Wonwoo’s head peering through the screen window of their upstairs bathroom. There were soap suds all over his hands from giving his daughters a bath but the alpha could have sworn he saw claws coming out through the white foam. Even if it was getting cold outside he felt as though a drop of sweat was gonna roll down his forehead.

“Honey, I know what you think. Me and Hwee were just joking around. You know, having father-son bonding time with a little banter. No biggie-”

“Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo yelled, severely agitated. The omega liked listening to his husband talk but that could wait. Looking down at the alpha, Wonwoo clenched his teeth, eyes glowing blue and flaring.

His husband gulped.

“Yeah?” 

“You better get in here right now and explain why Sua just said the ‘F’ word! So help me I will make sure you won’t get me pregnant ever again!” 

Mingyu had a feeling he knew what it meant but he didn’t stop to think.

“And for Pete’s sake! Why in the world is your shirt all green? You know it takes forever to wash grass stains out? For the love of God, please hear my prayer!” 

Wonwoo kept up his ramblings, turning away from the window to speak to Sua and Suji who sounded like they were having too much fun splashing around in the tub and getting the floor all wet. 

“Sua, Suji.” he heard Wonwoo’s soft voice say from beyond the bathroom window. 

“Promise me you won’t ever grow up to be like Appa?” 

The alpha could hear them both burst out giggling, causing Mingyu to smile to himself and shake his head.

“See ya buddy.” he said, waving goodbye to his son. 

“I gotta make sure your Eomma doesn’t break anything.” 

Hwee chuckled.

“Dad! Don’t make him angry! I kinda want another sibling now.”

Mingyu stopped in his tracks, almost blushing at the thought of Wonwoo all round with his-

What the hell was he thinking? His son wasn’t supposed to know about that stuff until his first rut. 

He turned around, granting his son a smug grin.

“You don’t have to worry about any of that stuff now kid. Just try not to piss your Eomma off and I’ll try not to either.”

Hwee smiled.

“Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I really appreciate it! 
> 
> 😇😇😇Follow me on Twitter @Wonwoonator1
> 
> Also these are my other fanfics if ur interested 😊
> 
> The Pragmatic Sanction - ABO high school au
> 
> Tea for Two and Two for Tea - ABO jazz singer Wonwoo
> 
> Ship of Fools - ABO/Historical au 
> 
> Jeon’s Revenge - Meanie Star Wars au


End file.
